


Maiama Trevelyan

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Cullen/Quizzy One-off Stories (Chaptered and One-Shots) [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 18,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Inquisitor Maiama Trevelyan. (One chapter is rated E)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**30 Bloomingtide 9:09 Dragon**

  
Two newborn baby girls lay in their bassinets as their parents talk. Their mother gently touches each one as she speaks. "I wonder which of us they will take after." She says weakly. Lady Moira Trevelyan knows she's not got much longer in this world, and she tries to memorize every detail of her precious baby daughters. "Please, my love give them that letter when they are old enough to understand." She whispers softly. Her husband kneels by her bedside and holds her hand. Tears fall silently down his cheeks as she closes her eyes and slips away from the world.

  
**16 Drakonis 9:14 Dragon**

  
Lord Robert Trevelyan suspects an ambush by two auburn haired five year olds as he enters their estate. Their tutor meets him instead, saying she let them have the rest of the day to play out back in the garden. Smiling, he introduces the family he had brought back with him from Ferelden. "Could you please find my business partner and his family rooms in the east wing?" He politely asks one of the maids, who nods and beckons them to follow. Two pairs of feet come rushing in from the kitchen as Maiama and Faeran fling themselves at their father. They each excitedly tell him about all that they learned and how they got to explore the woods by the estate while he was away on business. A shy boy with sandy blond hair and a girl with dark brown hair approach the girls. "Hello." The girl says politely, "my name is Sandra. I'm eight. And this is my brother Peter, he's five."

  
**30 Bloomingtide 9:19 Dragon**

  
Faeran runs up to her father to show her the new trick she can perform. A golden blossom appears in her hand and blooms, it's edges turning silver and glowing. Robert smiles at her daughter and explains that she has magic. He calmly assures her when she panics about being taken away that everything will be alright and that he and her sister would visit and write letters often.

  
As Maiama watches her sister being taken away, she asks her father to have her trained as a warrior. Taken aback, he looks down at his daughter, whose face bore a serious expression. "To be a Templar?" He asks cautiously. She shakes her head and remains silent.

  
**25 Harvestmere 9:24 Dragon**

  
Peter shyly walks up to Maiama with a single flower. She blushes as she accepts the flower from him. He looks into her violet eyes and confesses he's loved her for years and could he please court her. She smiles, and it's like there's a second sun in the sky. Gently she kisses him on the cheek and whispers yes, before she hurries off to tell her father.

 

  
**31 Haring 9:29 Dragon**

 

Maiama is politely greeted as she enters the circle tower that her sister lives in for her monthly overnight visit. Faeran rushes up to meet her and they gossip all the way up to her room. Maiama tells her that Peter proposed to her, that they are going to get married the following year, and maybe Faeran would be allowed out to come to the wedding.

  
**2 Cloudreach 9:30 Dragon**

  
Maiama pleads for Peter to stay in Ostwick with her. He shakes his head sadly and holds her close. "I am sorry, my love, but I must go. If there truly is a blight, I need to help as many of my countrymen get out while they can. I will be home again before you know it." They kiss once more before Peter and her father leave for Ferelden.

  
**6 Justinian 9:30 Dragon**

  
People from Ferelden arrive daily. Maiama goes to each of them asking of her father and her fiance. When the last of them arrives, she learns that they both died, protecting the last group of families from darkspawn. She goes to Sandra and they cling to one another and cry in grief. The families that now work for and live on the estate mourn for the two men that saved them.

  
**10 Drakonis 9:41 Dragon**

  
Maiama approaches the conclave, hoping to find her sister. Her family name gets her into the building. She searches every room before stumbling onto something in a hidden room. A bright light blinds her and she finds herself somewhere dark and scary. Half running, half climbing, she flees from the monsters chasing her. A glowing woman reaches out for her and as they touch, everything fades to black.


	2. Chapter 2

The blade of a sword in her face is what Maiama awoke to. A dark haired woman is full metal armor holding the sword at her and glaring. Behind her is a red haired woman in mail and a cloak. "Tell me, why shouldn't I just kill you right now?" Maiama remains silent, a stunned expression on her face. "The conclave destroyed, everyone dead... Except for you." The red haired woman stops the dark haired one before she could attack.

"Cassandra, we need her." Red says to Cassandra. Turning to Maiama, she asks, "Why were you at the conclave, and what do you remember?"

"I was there for my sister. I thought she might be there. She is... Was a mage from Ostwick." She pauses, struggling with her emotions. "I remember a bright light, then things chasing me, and a woman." Cassandra and Red exchange a look. "Is everyone that was there really dead?" They nod at her, and she fights to not cry. _Not in front of them_ , she thinks to herself.

"Leliana go to the forward camp. I'll take the prisoner." Cassandra unshackles Maiama and ties her wrists together. "Come." She says to Maiama as she led her out of the prison. As they step out of the Chantry, Maiama looks up at the sky and is shocked to see a giant green hole. It pulses, and the thing on her hand pulses with it. She struggles to keep standing through the pain. "We call it the breach. There are others like, it. That one is the largest. As it expands so does the mark on your hand. It is killing you."

"Could my mark stop the breach from expanding, or perhaps close it?" Maiama asks as she stares at her hand.

"Perhaps, but we will need to test it out on something smaller first. Come on, we'll head into the valley."

 

If she believed in such things, it would seem like divine intervention that a sword and shield lay near the newly collapsed bridge. She lunges for them before the demon can attack. Quickly she blocks the demon's strike before slicing through it with the sword as Cassandra kills the demon she's fighting. "Drop those weapons. Now." Cassandra orders her.

"No. If demons are falling from the breach, we will be fighting more and I will not be defenseless."

"You're right." Cassandra says as she sheathes her sword. "I can't protect you... And I should remember that you did agree to help."

 

Seeing a dwarf and an elf fighting demons ahead of her, Maiama flings herself into the fight taunting the demons to attack her instead. Between the four of them, the demons are beaten. The elf grabs her wrist and pushes her hand at the rift. The rift and the mark on her hand interact, and a green beam emanates from her hand closing the rift. Looking smug, the elf turns and faces her. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation." Maiama looks at him startled, before glancing down at her hand.

"I'm glad I can use this for good." She replies quietly. The elf and dwarf introduce themselves as Solas and Varric before they make their way to the forward camp.

The chancellor, Cassandra, and Leliana fight with each other and Maiama tuned it out, until she notices Cassandra giving her an impatient look. "Which way should we go? Up the path to see if the scouts are still alive or into the valley with the soldiers?"

"If there's a chance any of those scouts are alive, we should take the path." Maiama replies, facing Leliana and Cassandra.

 

They fight there way up the path, locating the bodies of some of the scouts before they come upon a rift. Sealing it, as she did one earlier, she was able to save a a handful of scouts. Continuing on, the small group enters the wreckage of the temple. Varric warns them to stay away from the red lyrium they see as they get closer to the first rift. A loud booming voice is heard. "Now is the hour of our victory, bring forth the sacrifice." Startled, they continue on.

"Why are you doing this?" A feminine voice is heard.

"Most holy..." Cassandra breathes.

"What's going on here?!" Maiama is startled to hear herself. As she jumps down to the level with the rift, the world turns white. A vision from the rift appears before them. Divine Justinia held up by magic in front of a shadowed figure with glowing red eyes. And in between them, the doors open and Maiama runs through the door.

"You were there! Who was that? Is the Divine..." Cassandra says as she faces Maiama.

"I don't know. I don't remember any of this." Maiama replies.

"Cassandra, the rift is closed, but not properly. It will need to be opened again, and shut. It will attract attention from the other side." Solas said, as he stares at the rift.

"Everyone be ready for demons." Cassandra calls out to Leliana's scouts. "Whenever you're ready. What is your name?" She had forgotten to ask the prisoner her name before, and felt she ought to in case she died trying to seal the rift.

"Maiama Trevelyan." Maiama replies before opening the rift before her. Out of it came a giant demon. I never knew they came that size, she thinks to herself as she launches herself at it. A thought popped into her head as she slashes at the beast. Turning, she thrusts her palm at the rift. It doesn't close but the demon roars in agony and collapses to it's knees. More demons come out of the rift. Avoiding being hit, she interacts with the rift again, stunning the smaller demons while the scouts turn the demons into pincushions. As the giant demon fell, she interacts with the rift a final time, putting all she can into it. As the rift closes she collapses. _I hope that was enough_ was her last thought before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassandra and Maiama enter the make shift war room at the back of the chapel. Inside are three people, only one of which she knew at all. "You have already met our spymaster Leliana. This is our ambassador, Josephine Montilyet."

"A pleasure." Josephine says, giving Maiama a curtsy.

"And our commander of our forces, Cullen Rutherford." Maiama looks from Josephine to Cullen and is discomforted by his expression. He is eyeing her with suspicion, as though he still thought her guilty.

"So, Lady Trevelyan, could you please tell us more about yourself? We hardly know anything about you, other than your name." Josephine says, smiling at her.

"I grew up in Ostwick. My father raised horses and had a large farm..." Maiama jumps, startled at a disgusted noise coming from Cullen's direction. Bracing herself, she glances his way to find a familiar expression on his face. _Ah... no love for anyone who comes from nobility_ , she thinks to herself. The three other women in the room give him brief glares before Maiama continues. "When I was ten, I trained with a warrior and started to learn how to operate the family business from my father and his business partner. At twenty, I was engaged to my love. He was the son of my father's business partner. We were to be married the following year."

"What happened?" Leliana asks softly.

"The blight in Ferelden. He and my father both died trying to save people in Ferelden."

"Why would a noble from Ostwick care what happened to people in Ferelden?" Cullen asks in disbelief.

"My mother was Ferelden, the daughter of a minor noble from Denerim. Peter, my fiance was from Ferelden too, his father was a farmer that worked for my mother's family. My father brought his family over when we were five." Maiama sighs, and faces the three women. "What can I do to help the Inquisition?"

"We need help closing the breach, but neither the mages or the Templars will talk with us currently. The Chantry denounced the Inquisition, and you specifically." Josephine replies. "Some are calling you the Herald of Andraste. That frightens the Chantry."

"That's rather an ironic title." Maiama says, amused.

"How so?" Cassandra asks.

"I am not a believer." Maiama says. "I was once... But since the Blight, I refuse to believe in a god that would willing let so much be destroyed, and so many suffer." Cullen snorted at this, leveling a look at her that makes her shiver.

"There is a Chantry mother named Giselle at the Cross Roads in the Hinterlands that asked to speak to you by name." Leliana says, ignoring Cullen. "Listen to what she has to say, her assistance could be invaluable." Maiama nods.

"Look for other opportunities to spread the Inquisition's influence while you're there." Cullen adds, giving her a stern look. Maiama sighed inwardly while acknowledging what he said.

"I will go with the Herald, not everything should be on her shoulders." Cassandra says, facing the advisers.

"Thank you, Cassandra. We should also bring Solas and Varric with us." Maiama replies, smiling at her once jailer.

"I believe that's all there is for this meeting. Have a safe trip out to the Hinterlands, Herald." Josephine says, bringing the meeting to an end.


	4. Chapter 4

"Commander, if I might have a word?" Maiama says as she stood in front of the exit to the war room, preventing him from leaving.

"No, I have a lot of work to get done." He replies curtly. "Now if you will excuse me." 

"Have I personally done something to offend you?" Maiama asks, still blocking the door. "We need to work together, and whatever your issue is with me needs to be resolved."

"There is nothing to work on between you and I." Cullen glares at her, trying to intimidate her into moving. "I have work to get done. Now either you let me pass, or I will physically move you. Which would you prefer?"

"You are a very rude man, Commander." Maiama frowns at him, before she steps aside to let him pass.

 

Maiama leaves with her companions early the following morning. Cullen watches them leave from the training grounds. "I don't know what your problem is with her." Leliana says, startling Cullen. "But your attitude needs to change during the meetings. You were hostile through out the whole meeting last night. What provoked that?"

"She was our prisoner, and now she some herald... Just like that."

"You weren't in the temple, Commander. You didn't see the vision. She interrupted whatever was happening." 

"It just seems a little convenient that she is the only one who lives out of all the people that were there for the conclave. A Marcher noble..." Cullen spat the last words. Leliana sighs at him and shakes her head.

"You know, Commander, not all nobles in the Free Marches are like the ones in Kirkwall. Give her a chance to prove herself. At least try not to be openly hostile at the next meeting."


	5. Chapter 5

_Advisers,_

_We have secured the Cross Roads and met with the mother. She'll be reaching Haven in a couple of days. We are extending our mission to help supply the refugees, and will also make our way out to see Dennit. It will be several weeks at least before we will be back in Haven._

_Maiama Trevelyan_

 

_Advisers,_

_The refugees are supplied with food and blankets. Both the mage and Templar rebles have been delt with. Spoke with Dennit, and he required a couple of things to be done before he would give us horses. I delt with one of them, but we will need to send some men for the other. He asked for watch towers to be built. I've sent a map with the locations marked. We've also set up a few more scout camps, to keep a hold of the area. Several crates of supplies will be heading your way. There are an ample amount of herbs and metals that we collected. I also closed a few rifts. We will be back to Haven within a week or so._

_Maiama Trevelyan_


	6. Chapter 6

Maiama is barely back at Haven before she is sent out again. To Val Royeaux, for a meeting with the remaining Chantry sisters. The meeting goes a little worse than she had expected. She knew that they would denounce her publicly, in front of a crowd. The unexpected part came in the form of a Templar punching the elderly mother. Maiama sighs as she helps the older woman stand up again. "This must please you Herald. Your victory." The mother says, wincing in pain.

"This wasn't a victory. A victory would have been having the Chantry work with us."

"Tell me one thing. Are you truly the Herald of Andraste?" the woman asks.

"No." Maiama replies. 

"That is... Comforting. Thank you." Maiama nods at the Chantry mother. As she and her group were walking out of Val Royeaux, an arrow lands by them. Before they set off to search for the clues, a servant walks up to them and extends an invitation from First Enchanter Vivienne, which Maiama turns down.

"How could you turn down that invitation? She could be a useful ally." Cassandra says, appalled at her decision. 

"I knew her, from years ago. She was in the Ostwick circle with my sister before she was moved to Orlais. If she is inviting us to something, it is because she's plotting something that will be to her benefit. She is not to be trusted." Maiama frowns at an old memory. "Shall we continue with the hunt for red things?" Cassandra made a disgruntled noise as she motions for Maiama to lead the way. The last clue points to a warehouse outside the city. As they leave, they are approached by Fiona, who extends an invite to Redcliffe. In the end, the clues led to some noble ass who ended up dead, thanks to Sera. 

"You refuse a first enchanter, but you take her." Cassandra says, incredulously as she points at Sera.

"Of course. Vivienne comes with ulterior motives, with her benefiting from them. Sera wants to help the 'little people' as she puts it, and I do as well. It'll work out." Maiama replies, smiling at Cassandra.


	7. Chapter 7

"I have an in with the mages, I think we should use it." Maiama says as the meeting beings. Cullen is glowering at her from across the table.

"I still say we should go with the Templars, despite the apparent madness of the Lord Seeker."

"I understand where you're coming from in this, being a former Templar." Maiama says, ignoring the snort of indignation from Cullen. "However, they are not willing to talk with us while the mages are. We should at least listen to what they have to say before making a decision."

"Fine." Cullen replies, "is there anything else on the agenda?" Josephine shakes her head, and the meeting dismisses.

 

"Leliana, could I have a moment of your time?" Maiama asks, as she steps into Leliana's work area in front of the Chantry.

"Yes, of course, how can I help you, Herald?"

"I have a question and a request. The question is, what did I do to piss off Cullen? I know I've never met him before." 

"I don't know, I've never seen him like that before." Leliana sighs. "Give him time, do what you've been doing. He'll come around. Your request?"

"Could you send out a handful of extra scouts with us this time, just in case."

"In case of what?" Leliana asks, tilting her head.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling. Better be safe than sorry." 

"Alright."

"Thanks Leliana." Maiama smiles at her before heading off to pack for the trip.


	8. Chapter 8

Cullen is furious when he hears the news. He crumples the note and storms up to the Chantry. "How could she do this?" He demands of Josephine and Leliana. "We need to do something about this. There will be abominations. It's not a maybe, especially so close to the breach."

"We can not renig on the alliance. It will make us look incompetent at best, tyrannical at worst." Maiama and Cassandra walk up to them and Cullen turns his fury on her.

"What the Void were you thinking making the mages allies?" He shouts, not noticing the haunted look in her eyes. "Cassandra you were there, why didn't you stop her?" He asks pointedly.

"While I do not completely agree with the decision, I stand by the Herald. We needed to get the mages help, and we got it." Cassandra replies, placing a hand on Maiama's shoulder.

"Ah finally, the voice of pragmatism speaks." Dorian says, slipping out from the shadows. "And here I thought Sir Commander there would through the Herald in a cell."

"Closing the breach is all that matters." Cassandra says, turning to face him.

"I wouldn't mind getting a closer look at the breach." Dorian says, smiling at Maiama.

"You're staying?" She asks, with a hopeful smile.

"Of course, I just love the south. It's so charming, rustic even."

"I'm glad." Maiama says, squeezing his hand.

"We should talk about this dark future you experienced." Leliana says, looking at Maiama with sympathy. "The assassination of the Empress, a demon army." Wrapping her arm around Maiama's shoulders, she guides her to the war room.

 

Cassandra grabs Cullen's arm before he can follow. "This attitude you have with the Herald needs to stop and stop now."

"She just unleashed a threat on Haven and you're telling me to behave?" Cullen asks incredulously.

"She didn't just get the mages. There were three circles that ignored the call to annul and the call for all Templars to gather. Ostwick, Markham, and Ferelden. The Templars of those circles helped the mages in getting to Redcliffe, and moved into Kinloch when the Tevinters threw them out. We went to them after we got the mages, and they agreed to join us. That's five hundred Templars to help with the mages." Cullen is left speechless at that revelation. "She would have told you that herself, if you weren't too busy jumping down her throat." Cassandra gives him a disgusted look before following Leliana and Maiama into the war room.


	9. Chapter 9

The mages and Templars begin to arrive not long after Maiama left with a small group to meet with a mercenary group, find a warden, and rescue a group of their men from a tribe of Avvar. Cullen looks on as a sea of people filed neatly through the gates. As the mages and Templars get settled, a couple of the mages approach him. One looks like the herald, almost. Her hair is the same color, but pin straight, and her eyes were a blue grey. The other one had long straw colored curly blond hair and honeyed brown eyes. "Commander." They greet him politely.

"And you are?" He asks, confused.

"I am Faeran Trevelyan." The woman with the auburn hair replies. "And this," she continues, slinging her arm around the other woman's shoulder, "is Rowanne Rutherford." Cullen stares at Rowanne, his sister. She was only three when he had left for Templar training, and here she is now. All grown up. 

"Sister." He whispers, before pulling her into an embrace. "I did not know you were a mage. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I came into my magic just after the blight. From what we were hearing happened in the Ferelden circle, ma and pa thought it best not to tell you. I was sent to the circle at Ostwick." Rowanne smiles at her brother and squeezes his hand. "I'm glad I finally got to meet you. Mia and Patrick told me so much about you. Mia taught me how to play chess like she did with you."

"I'm glad to finally have met you too. I often wondered what was happening with you. Mia never mentioned you at all in her letters, and now I know why. And you..." He says turning his attention to Faeran. "You are the Herald's sister." Faeran can't help but notice an ice to his words when it came to her sister. She tilts her head and frowns at him.

"Do you have a problem with my sister?" Faeran asks, puzzled. "I've never heard anyone have such icy venom in their voice when it came to Maiama. What did she ever do to you?"

"She was our prisoner, the lone survivor of the conclave, and now I'm supposed to worship her? Bad enough she's a Marcher noble." Cullen fumes, venting at Faeran and Rowanne. They give each other a glance and shake their heads in pity.

"First, I doubt my sister ever asked you to worship her. She is a woman of action, always has been, since she was a little girl. Second, neither of us have ever seen ourselves as nobles. We grew up seeing the games nobility play and we've wanted none of that. When our father was alive, he didn't either. Instead of partnering with another noble in business, he brought in a Ferelden farmer that my mother had greatly respected." Faeran looks Cullen in the eyes, determined to set him straight on his sister. "She gave up her title after father and Peter died during the blight. Sandra, Peter's sister has been the lady of the estate for a decade now. All Maiama ever wanted to was to be trained as a warrior and to tend to the horses."

"I knew her too, brother. When I was a kid, she would come visit Faeran weekly and spend the night once a month... And no, it wasn't because she was noble. Everyone at the circle was allowed to have family visit like that. Mia came to visit when she could, and Maiama let her stay at the estate while she visited. The Herald is good people, brother." Rowanne says calmly, "give her a chance to prove herself."

"Fine." Cullen huffs, "if she can get the breach sealed, I'll try to give her a chance."


	10. Chapter 10

Maiama spots her sister as she leaves the stables and runs to her. Lifting Faeran up, she twirls her around in a circle before nearly crushing her in her embracing. Crying with relief, her sister is truly alive, Maiama thinks to herself. "My sister, I thought I lost you." Maiama says crying. "I didn't see you in Redcliffe when I went to get the mages, and I thought that was the final proof that you were gone."

"Oh, my twin. You would know if I was gone." Faeran wipes Maiama's tears away and smiles at her. "Introduce me to you friends." The twins link arm-in-arm for the first time in what seems like forever and the walk toward the tavern, ignoring the stares.

 

Cullen watches the women walk off, sees them laughing and joking around, and realizes he had never seen the Herald happy. "So Curly, is your view on the Herald starting to change yet?" Varric asks as he stands beside Cullen. "Mai's a good girl, lighten up on her okay?" Cullen raises an eyebrow at him and remains silent. "Listen, you and I both know that Kirkwall's nobility was the worst of the Free Marches, Ostwick's aren't great, and her family was only just noble in the eyes of the elite. And that was mostly due to lineage. She's not a mage, though her sister is, so it's not that. What's eating you when it comes to her?"

"It doesn't make any sense." Bull adds as he walks up to them. "Maybe you should go out in the field with her, and see first hand how she helps people."

"What would that accomplish Bull?" Cullen asks.

"You would see that she's doing the things we tell you she's doing. It would make it more believable."

"Besides," Varric adds, "I think she has enough on her shoulders with out feeling like you might decide to part her head from them."

"I have never threatened to harm her." Cullen says angrily.

"No, you haven't." Bull agrees.

"But your open hostility does enough damage." Varric eyes Cullen warily. "All of her inner circle, even the ones that just joined," he nods at Bull, "see her for what she truly is, and any of us would put down our lives to keep her safe. She wouldn't let us, but we would. And that's the point. Look at who she's gathered, we've all had something in our past that would make us jaded... And we're all loyal to her. Doesn't that say something?" Varric shakes his head at Cullen, before heading off to the tavern with Bull.


	11. Chapter 11

"Why aren't you celebrating, dear sister?" Faeran asked as she hands Maiama a drink. "You did it! The breach is sealed at least." Maiama smiles as she watches the soldiers dance, drink, and laugh with the villagers, mages, and Templars. 

"You aren't celebrating either, my twin. Go find a woman and have a dance." She replies, playfully shoving her sister.

"Maybe later... there is a woman I fancy." 

"Who?" Maiama asks excitedly, "maybe I can set the two of you up." Faeran's cheeks flush as she lets her gaze wander to Josephine. "Ah. She's single, and I can inquire if she likes women, if you want." 

"No!" Faeran exclaims, "No, please. Not yet anyways. Let me get to know her first." 

"All right sister, but if you need..." Maiama is cut off by the sound of bells ringing. They hear shouts of To Arms as they head to the gate to help.

 

"I can't help if you don't let me in!" A boy shouts from the other side of the gates. Maiama opens the gates to find a gangly young man kill a full armored soldier. "My name's Cole. I've come to help. People are coming to hurt you. The Templars."

"Templars!" Cullen exclaims. "Is this their response to us talking with the mages?" 

"They work for the Elder One. You took his mages, he's very angry about that. Wants to make you pay for it. There." He says, pointing at a hill. On top of it was a man, and behind him what looked like a human darkspawn hybrid.

"Shit." Varric mutters under his breath.

"Samson..." Cullen whispers, before he turns to face the soldiers, Templars, and mages. "Protect those that can't fight. Mages you have sanction to attack, that's Samson. He won't make it easy." He draws his sword and points it at the incoming army. "For the Inquisition! For our lives! For all of us!"

 

"We need to get everyone into the Chantry. Bull take your Chargers and do a sweep up to Adan's, I'll take the rest and go straight up toward the Chantry. We'll meet there." Bull nods and gathers his people. Maiama and Faeran fight side by side as they rescue everyone in their path up to the Chantry. Roderick is waving people in as he leans heavily on Cole. Once in, Maiama turns to Roderick. "Are there any other ways out of the village through this building?"

"Yes." He answers, grasping his side. "I took a summer pilgrimage many years ago. I never meant to walk the path, it was over grown, forgotten about. Perhaps, I was shown it, so that I could tell you." 

"Commander, can you lead the people out, following the path?"

"Sure." Cullen replies, "But what about you?"

"There is still one trebuchet that is in working condition. If I can get to it, I can trigger another landslide." Maiama answers calmly.

"We're over run, that would be suicide." Cullen exclaims, panicked.

"If I don't, the Elder One will follow you with his dragon and everyone will die. The Inquisition needs its people more than it needs me." Maiama turns and smiles up at Cullen. "I have no plans to die, but if giving my life would save all these people, it's well worth it." In that moment, it is like Cullen is seeing her for the first time. Everything that everyone had told him suddenly clicked in his mind, and he a profound feeling of shame consumes him. "Please, look after my sister." Maiama whispers, as she heads toward the Chantry doors.


	12. Chapter 12

As Maiama is flung like a rag doll at a trebuchet, she hopes everyone made it out safely. A loud crunch and shooting pain tell her that her arm is broken. Standing up as quickly as she can she faces the darkspawn magister and his pet dragon. Holding up a sword, she prepares to defend herself as he continues to monologue. _Why do all villains monologue_ she wonders to herself waiting for a sign that the people of the Inquisition made it safely. A couple of moments later, she got it, in the form of a flaming arrow. Dropping the spare sword, she points at Coryfeus and laughs in his face. Coryfeus is taken aback, no one ever dared do that. Before he can recover she kicks the latch to the trebuchet and runs. She hears a screech behind her as what sounds like the entire mountain is coming toward the town. Seeing a hole in planks ahead of her, she dives into and lands with a thud before passing out.

 

"How could you?!" Faeran exclaims, hitting Cullen. Tears flowing down her cheeks, she glares at him. "I know you didn't like her, but to leave her to die?! How could you?!" Dorian wraps his arm around her and she turns and sobs into his chest.

"I had to." Cullen replies softly. "She wanted me to save everyone, asked me to look after you." He walks away, leaving Dorian to comfort a distressed and rightfully angry Faeran. As she finished crying, Dorian offered her a cloth for her nose.

"I only just got my sister back, Dorian, and I've lost her again." The expression on her face breaks Dorian's heart. "She is... Was my only family. And that bastard let her sacrifice herself." Dorian gathers her in his arms and comforts her.

"We all love your sister, in our own way. If there was another way, I know your sister would have taken it. Don't give up hope yet, she's come out alive in worse situations." Faeran stares at him in disbelief. "She was thrown into the fade physically, and we were sent into a future where the Inquisition failed. She came back from those, right?" Faeran nods her head, not trusting her voice. "She'll come back from this too."

 

"Ugh..." Maiama moans, curling up in pain. Looking around her she gradually stands up and follows the path. Demons appear before her just by the exit, and she unsheathes her sword to fight them. A tingle from her mark makes her sheath her sword again and hold up her bad arm with her good arm. A rift opens up behind the demons and swallows them up before disappearing again. _Well... That's handy_ , she thinks to herself as she exits the cave, and steps into a blizzard. Shivering, she belated realizes that she has nothing to prepare her for the cold, but it doesn't matter as much as getting back to her sister does. "I can't leave her alone now," she says to herself, as she pushes forward. About an hour later, she comes across a fire pit, long since gone cold. Sighing she pushes forward. Hours pass, and she's starting to lose feeling in her extremities. She comes across another fire pit, the embers are still warm, but the fire has gone out. Maiama looks ahead and notices flickering lights. Struggling ahead, she knows she can't go much longer. Her legs give out from under her and she falls face forward into the snow. "I'm so sorry, Faeran." She whispers as tears streak down her face. An unnatural warmth fills her body and she drifts off to sleep.

 

Faeran and Dorian slip out of camp to search for Maiama, in case she made it out of Haven. They decide to make for the last fire pit. Once out of sight of the camp they risk some light, and straight ahead of them is Maiama. "Sister!" Faeran shouts, running toward her. Flipping her onto her back, she sees that Maiama's skin is pale and her lips are blue. "Please, Maker, don't take her from me like this." She whispers as she checks to see if her sister is alive. She is, but barely. Dorian cradles Maiama in his arms and tells Faeran to go ahead and get healers and blankets ready.

 

Maiama wakes in a tent covered in blankets. Her sister snores softly beside her. "Faeran." She says, gently shaking her sister. "Wake up, sister." Faeran's eyes open and she smiles at Maiama.

"I thought I lost you Maiama Moira Trevelyan. Don't you ever do that to me again." Faeran says, embracing Maiama.

"I wish I could say that I will only have safe missions, but I won't lie to you." Maiama replies, sighing. Faeran sees Cullen approach them over Maiama's shoulder, and discretely motions for him to stay put.

"Why did the Commander let you stay?" She asks her sister.

"I told him it was the only way. I'm sure he was glad to be rid of me anyways." Maiama flashes an expression of deep hurt at her sister that shatters Faeran's heart. "I don't know what I could have done to him, I've never met him before. He's been hostile towards me from the start, and he won't talk to me about it. I just wish I knew why he hates me." Maiama yawns and Faeran holds her close, comforting her as she frowns at Cullen over Maiama's shoulder.

"You should get some rest, my dear sister." Faeran says, kissing her on the forehead. "I'll be close by if you need me."


	13. Chapter 13

Faeran and Rowanne corner Cullen not long after the announcement that a place for the Inquisition to move to has been located. "Brother." Rowanne says in greeting.

"I presume you heard every word my sister said earlier." Faeran states, and Cullen responds by nodding his head miserably. "What did she ever do to you? Never have I ever met anyone who so strongly disliked my sister before. Even the Templars in Ostwick loved her."

"What happened to you brother?" Rowanne asks. "Everyone told me so much about you when I was growing up. How kind, thoughtful, and open you were growing up. That you would give anyone a chance, and you wanted to be a Templar to protect people. Where did that boy go?" Cullen hangs his head in shame before the two frowning women. "Maiama has always treated me like a little sister. When she would comes visit, she would visit us both. She doesn't deserve the angst you throw her way."

"That boy died during the Blight. I am what's left, an empty husk of a man, broken by Kinloch and the Gallows." Cullen sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "I saw her as a prisoner, and I couldn't get past that, then I saw her as a noble. In my time in Kirkwall, I had dealt with a large number of nobles, and I assumed that she would be like them. And like Meredith. She was from Ostwick."

"So you based your treatment of my sister based off of what you've had to deal with in the past? That's hardly fair to her. Do you still think of her that way?" Faeran asks, trying to keep her temper in check.

"No." Cullen replies softly. "When she... Decided to stay behind, it was like I was seeing her for the first time. And I knew, I had failed the Inquisition by judging her so harshly. I wanted to apologize then and there, but she was gone before I could put it to words." Rowanne squeezes his shoulder in support, and Cullen places his hand on top of her's. "Everything that everyone told me about her was true, and I was too blinded by my own prejudices to really see it for myself. I am ashamed by my behavior, it was unworthy."

"Apologize to her. She is a forgiving woman." Faeran says quietly.

"I will. I want to apologize to you as well, for when we first spoke. You didn't deserve my poor behavior any more than the Herald did." 

"Apology accepted, and my sister probably can't stand to be called the Herald. When you apologize, call her by her name."

"I will." Cullen replies, before he heads off to help with the preparations to move the Inquisition.


	14. Chapter 14

Maiama nearly drops the ceremonial sword in shock when she sees Cullen rally the troops for her. She spots Faeran standing between him and Josephine, clapping and cheering for her. After the ceremony ends, Maiama and the advisers walk into the keep of Skyhold, and try to work out what their next move should be.

"I might know some one who could help. I took the liberty to send for her." Varric chimes in from the entrance. "When you're ready, Inquisitor, please come join us on the battlements."

"Will do Varric." Maiama replies, glancing at her advisers, to see their reaction. Cullen looks thoroughly confused, while Leliana and Josephine both look amused.

"If that is who I think it is, Cassandra will have kittens." Leliana says, giggling, before she and Josephine head off to explore the keep.

"Inquisitor, may I have a word with you?" Cullen asks quietly. Maiama frowns and nods at him. "I.. I wanted to apologize for how I treated you in Haven. It was inappropriate and unworthy. I shouldn't have allowed prejudices from my past color how I viewed you." 

"I forgive you Commander." Maiama replies, smiling at him. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go meet this friend of Varric's. I'm curious who it might be." She waves at him and runs off.

 

Cullen walks into the tavern for his evening meal, and sees the Inquisitor sitting at a table with most of her inner circle, plus both of their sisters, and Marian Hawke. As he starts to head to a table off to the side, Rowanne waves him over. "Come sit with us brother!" She calls, patting a chair between her and Faeran. Cullen sighs, and walks over to their table. 

"Commander." The Inquisitor says in greeting, smiling at him, before diving back into the conversation she was having with Dorian. As Cullen eats, he sits back and watches the rest of the people at the table interact. He sees them laugh and joke as they drink, and start a card game. Cullen sits out, as does the Inquisitor.

"Not playing, Inquisitor?" Cullen asks, hoping to start a conversation. Maiama smiles at him shyly, and shakes her head.

"Oh, no, I'm not very good at card games. I prefer to play chess." She says, "Peter taught me how to play when we were growing up. We would play for hours." She smiles sadly at Cullen. "And please, call me Maiama when were not talking about Inquisition matters. Sometimes, I just want to be me."

"I understand, Maiama." Cullen replies, testing out how it felt to say her name. "Perhaps we could play chess together sometime."


	15. Chapter 15

"Dorian, could you please stop cheating?" Maiama asks, raising an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Me? Cheat?" Dorian says, laughing, "you must be mistaken. I'm winning this game fair and square."

"Pfft, you're losing this game, and are horrible at cheating. Checkmate." Maiama says as she makes her winning move. Dorian grumbles as she grins at him. "I need to practice, it's been years since I've played, and I would really appreciate it if you played an honest game."

"Ha, an honest game. I'd definitely lose that way."

"But you lost by cheating," Maiama reminds him, "maybe if you played without cheating you would win."

"Fine, fine. So, you're taking up chess again to impress the Commander. That's certainly a change of events."

"I'm not trying to impress him." Maiama says, as she sets the board up for another game. "He's just started to be nice to me after he apologized, and I thought it would be a good idea to actually get to know him as a person."

"Ah, you fancy him, and you want to see if he's a good person behind that gruff, sexy facade." Dorian grins at Maiama as she playfully swats his arm. They settle into a comfortable silence as they play. "That is it though. You fancy him." Dorian teases Maiama in hopes of distracting her. She looks up and rolls her eyes at him.

"I haven't fancied someone since Peter. It never occurred to me to look, I was always busy with the horses and helping Sandra run the estate." She looks at her friend puzzled as he stares at her, open mouthed.

"But it's been over ten years. You never... all this time?" Dorian stares at her wide eyed as she shrugs at him. "Certainly there were men who wanted your attention."

"Nope, not after I gave up my title. But I didn't want that sort of attention, I just wanted to be left alone." Maiama takes her turn and blows a loose strand of hair out of her face. "I'm not sure if I ever will, it's been so long that this is all I know."

"But aren't you lonely?" Dorian asks gently.

"No. I always had people around, people I care for and consider family. I've never been truly alone."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Maiama nods, frowning, and turns her gaze back to the game. Dorian sighs exasperated, and knocks over his king. "Forget the game." Dorian says as he takes her hand in his. "How can I help you?"

"Just being there is enough." Maiama says smiling at him. "You're like a brother to me, and I appreciate your concern."

"But..."

"But," she says, frowning, "I don't know how to move on, or if I really want to. It's like I'm waiting for Peter to come back even though I know he won't ever. All the plans we had, that life left unlived. I don't know how to let it go." Maiama wipes a stray tear from her cheek and tries to smile.

"How will you know if you don't try?" Dorian asks her, a worried expression on his face.

"You're right, I just need time." Maiama says, avoiding his gaze.

"Hasn't ten years been enough time?" Dorian asks, aggravated at his best friend.

"It should be, but it's not." Maiama says, her chin quivering as she tries to hold back the tears. "Please, let this go for now."

"All right." he says softly, "for now. You know where I'll be if you need me."

"Hitting on Templars in the tavern." She says, grinning at him through her tears. Dorian laughs as he walks away, his laughter echoing in the stairwell.


	16. Chapter 16

Faeran climbs the stairs to her sister's room, to find Maiama curled up on her bed. Sitting down beside her, she watches her sister's chest rise and fall as she breathes. Taking a closer look at Maiama's face she notices her cheeks are swollen and red, with lines running from her eyes. "Cried yourself to sleep, dear sister..." Faeran mumbles as she pulls the covers over her sister.

"Peter." Maiama whispers as fresh tears trickle down her cheeks. Faeran's heart breaks for her sister. She slips her shoes off, and slides under the covers next to her sister. Wrapping her arms around Maiama, Faeran cuddles with her, like she did when they were young. Slowly, she runs her fingers through her sister's hair and whispers comforting words to Maiama as she sleeps. A soft knock at the door startles Faeran, and she hears heavy foot steps ascending the stairs.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cullen says as he approaches the bed. "I didn't realize Maiama was asleep. We were supposed to have a meeting this evening in the war room to prepare for her group leaving for the Western Approach to meet up with Hawke and Stroud." 

"Is she late for the meeting?" Faeran asks, smiling inwardly at his use of her sister's name.

"No, it's not for another half an hour. She is usually early for the meetings, and when she didn't turn up." Cullen says, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was worried something was wrong."

"There is, though, I doubt she would ever think to bring it up with anyone." Faeran looks down at her sister, worry etched onto her face. Cullen stands by the bed and waits for her to continue. "She never moved on after her fiance died. Whenever I would see her, after, it was like she was numb. I think she's starting to..."

"You know, if you're going to talk about me," Maiama grumbles as stretches, "you could at least do it some where else. Or quieter, perhaps."

"We're sorry, sister dear." Faeran says.

"Indeed, I am sorry we woke you." Cullen adds quietly. "We have a meeting in about half an hour." Maiama yawns, and turns to face Cullen. "I'll just, um, leave you two. See you at the meeting."

"Cullen." Maiama says, as Cullen turns to leave. "It's okay that I was woken up. I wouldn't want to be late to the meeting. And, that you two were taking about what you were. I just hope that you don't find me pitiful for it." Cullen walks up to the side of the bed and thoughtlessly takes her hand. 

"No, of course I don't think that. It is hard to come to terms with losing some one you love. If you ever need to talk, my door is open." Letting go of her hand, Cullen smiles at her before heading toward the stairs.

"Thank you." Maiama says, almost inaudibly as she watches Cullen walk away.


	17. Chapter 17

A knock at the door brings Cullen back to reality. "Enter," he calls. Maiama slips in the door and nods in greeting.

"You wanted to see me?" 

"Yes, thank you for coming Inquisitor." Cullen takes a deep breath, getting his thoughts in order. "As leader of the Inquisition, I thought you should know that while we've secured enough lyrium for the Templars with us, I no longer take it. People who are deprived lyrium go through a withdrawal, some go mad and others have died." He sees concern in her eyes as he speaks. "I have asked Cassandra to keep an eye on me, and if this effects my ability to lead, I have asked that she find a replacement for me. I trust her judgement."

"As do I," Maiama says, biting her lip. "Cullen if this could kill you..."

"It hasn't yet."

"Are you in pain?" She asks, worry written on her face.

"Nothing I can't endure." He says, straightening his back and standing firm, despite the headache building behind his eyes. "You don't have to worry, Maiama. I will be okay."

"But I will any way," Maiama replies, as she wrings her fingers. "It's what friends do, isn't it?"

"You... You think of me as a friend?" Cullen asks, astonished. "Even after how I was toward you in Haven?"

"Of course, I hope you think of me as a friend too." She says, smiling at him. Cullen nods, and rubs the back of his neck, unsure of what to say next. "And for the record, I respect your decision, and admire you for attempting it. If you need anything, you only need to ask."

"Thank you, Maiama." Cullen says, smiling. "How a game of chess? We could take the board out to the garden."

"That sound wonderful. It'll be nice to play an honest opponent." Maiama says, as Cullen grabs his board and pieces. "I normally play Dorian."

"He is an awful cheat." Cullen says, smirking, "and he always loses." He gestures for her to lead the way, and they laugh as they head toward the garden for a game or two.


	18. Chapter 18

Maiama stands before the rift at Adamant with Marian Hawke at her side. She snaps it shut by closing her hand. Pressing her hand against her side, Maiama gives the Wardens a serious talking to before conscripting them into the Inquisition. After every one disperses, she see Cullen and Faeran walking up to her. "Are you all right sister?" Faeran asks, as she tries to move Maiama's hand. The world around Maiama starts to spin as the shock wears off, and she feels a sharp pain in her side. Darkness descends as the ground reaches up to meet her.

 

Faeran sits by her sister's bed, praying she'll wake up. The door opens quietly, and she waits for whoever it is to join her. "Any changes, Fae?" Josephine asks, as she places her hand on Faeran's shoulder.

"None so far, my love." Faeran responds quietly, placing her hand on Josephine's. They keep a quiet vigil, and the door opens a few more times, other's from Maiama's inner circle. Most are in and out, with a few quiet words to Faeran. Dorian kneels beside Maiama's bed and whispers to her before he leaves, and Cullen stays, bringing his work with him and sits at her desk. Faeran walks over to the desk, and places her hand over Cullen's. He looks up at her from the work he's too distracted to do. "Josie and I are going to get something to eat, would you want something brought up to you?"

"No, thank you." Cullen replies, "I'll let you know if there are any changes."

"Thank you." Faeran says, "It means a lot to me that my sister has you to look after her."

 

Cullen watches Faeran and Josephine walk away, and he wonders what she meant by what she had said. He gets up and moves to the chair by Maiama's bed. Cullen holds her hand, and watches her sleep. Maiama's hand feels warm in his own, mostly smooth, but calloused at the fingers from years of training. He watches her chest raise and fall with each breath, her red wavy hair flowing under her and over her shoulders. Cullen studies her face, having never really thought to do so before, and he hopes that she opens her eyes again soon. Hours soon pass, but Cullen doesn't notice, as he sits there, holding Maiama's hand. Nor does he notice when Faeran and Josephine slip in and leave him something to eat before slipping out again. Tired, he rests his head on Maiama's bed and falls asleep, still holding her hand.

 

When Maiama wakes up, she's disorientated. After a few minutes, she realizes that she's back in her room in Skyhold. Looking to her side, she sees Cullen, sleeping, holding her hand. Slowly she pulls her hand from his, and gently caresses his face. Maiama blushes and wonders why she did that. As she watches him sleep, she tries to decide if she should wake him or not, and decides that she should, or his back would be hurting in the morning. "Cullen." She says, as she shakes his shoulder. He blinks as he wakes up, and realizes that Maiama is awake. Cullen smiles at her, and Maiama wonders why he doesn't smile more. He leans over her, and embraces her gently, trying not to hurt her side. Maiama wraps her arms around his waist. Letting her go, he looks down at her, his eyes filled with relief.

"I... we were worried about you." Cullen says, as he presses a kiss to her forehead. "You've been out for nearly three weeks, we were afraid you would never wake up." He stares into her eyes, and she notices his honey brown eyes are encircled by a ring of dark brown on the outside and by his pupils. Cullen notices that while her eyes are violet, there are flecks of gold woven throughout. They stay that way for what seems like an eternity, their faces so close that they can feel each other breathing, before Cullen leans in and kisses her. Maiama gasps in surprise before kissing him back, as she places her hand on his cheek, feeling the stubble, rough against her skin. Breaking the kiss, Cullen stares at her wide eyed, and his cheeks turn a bright red. "I'm sorry, I don't know..." He says hurriedly, stumbling over his words, "I shouldn't have, you're still... Forgive me. I should go." Cullen turns to walk away, and Maiama grabs his hand. 

"There is nothing to forgive," Maiama replies simply, as she squeezes his hand. "I did kiss you back after all. Please stay."

"I really shouldn't." Cullen says, before brings her hand to his mouth and softly kisses her knuckles. Maiama blushes, trying to think of what to say next. "I'll let your sister know you're awake, and I'll see you tomorrow, Maiama." She watches Cullen walk away, and wonders what will happen between them, now that they've kissed. Maiama sighs and tries to put her thoughts in order before her sister comes back up to see her.


	19. Chapter 19

"So, where have you been?" Faeran asks Rowanne, grinning. She already knows the answer, but wants to hear it from her.

"I've been... Spending time with Sera lately." Rowanne says, smiling at her friend. "She has become special to me." 

"I'm glad you've found some one." Faeran says, laughing, "just, you know see your family sometime too." They walk around the battlements in companionable silence for a while. "Have you seen Cullen around lately?"

"He's either in the training area, or his office. I have to force him to go to the tavern sometimes to eat. Most of the time, he just sends some one to get his meals." Rowanne responds, shaking her head. 

"I think he's avoiding Maiama, because he kissed her." Faeran says, smirking.

"He what?!" Rowanne stares at Faeran wide eyed.

"It was right after she woke up, he was so relieved, that he kissed her. Maiama and I were talking about it that night. After he apologized, and left to get me. He's been avoiding her ever since." Fearan rolls her eyes. "Maiama isn't sure what to make of it, but she's also been trying to come to terms with Peter's death."

"That was ten years ago." Rowanne says, frowning. "Why did it take so long?"

"I don't know, I'm just glad that she is." Faeran stares out at the distant mountains, smiling. "We should help her move on."

"How?" Rowanne asks.

"We could try to get her and your brother together." Faeran says, turning to face Rowanne.

"I don't know..." 

"They've already kissed once, there has to be something there, even if it's on a subconscious level. You know Maiama, she would have hit him if she didn't want him to kiss her. And she kissed him back." 

"All right, I see your point. Let's get our significant others in on it, and perhaps Dorian. Between the five of us, we should be able to help them see it." They link arms and chat as they walk back to the keep.


	20. Chapter 20

Cullen gathers his papers after a meeting when Josephine asks him to stay behind a moment for his opinion on something. He follows her to her office and stands in front of her desk. "You needed my help with something." Josephine smiles at him, and sorts through her paper work.

"It's not so much that I need help, as you do." She says, still smiling at him. He gives her a confused look, so she continues. "It is clear to me, and well, anyone that sees you around Maiama, that you have developed feelings for her, and have been avoiding her because of it."

"I'm assuming that it would do me no good to deny it." Cullen sighs.

"You would be right, Commander." Josephine laughs at him. "Why avoid her? Is it because you and she kissed?"

"Well, yes." Cullen blushes a bright red. "It was inappropriate of me. She is my leader, I should be looking to her for guidance..."

"And what guidance," Leliana says, entering the office from the war room, "have you found in her swaying hips?" Cullen frantically goes from staring at Josephine to Leliana and back, his cheeks nearly purple from blushing. "I never knew some one could turn purple from blushing." Leliana smirks at Cullen.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." Cullen grumbles at the women. "It's better that I avoid her outside work. I need to stay professional, and besides, she can do far better than a lyrium addict. Especially one who despised her back in Haven."

"You give yourself far too little credit." A fourth voice adds from behind him. Cullen turns to see Faeran and Rowanne standing by the office door. "Look at all the good you do for the Inquisition, brother. All of those soldiers that admire and respect you. Don't punish yourself for something you can't change. You deserve to be happy."

"And so does Maiama." Faeran states, as the other women nod in agreement.

"She does deserve to be happy, and I'm sure she'll be able to find that happiness with someone who is whole." Cullen agrees, as he starts to make for the door. "I have work to do, excuse me." A collective sigh from the four women follows him into the main hall.


	21. Chapter 21

"I've noticed something, Mai." Varric says as they sit by the fire at camp. Maiama looks up at him and motions for him to continue. "You seem to be avoiding Cullen, and he's been doing the same with you. Why is that?"

"Yes, my dear." Dorian says, "why is that?" Maiama frowns at them both, and wishes they would be less nosy, like Solas, who's quietly sitting by the fire watching everyone.

"I don't know why he's avoiding me. Maybe he regrets kissing me." Maiama sighs. 

"Do you regret it?" Dorian asks, raising an eyebrow at her. 

"Well, no, but that's not the point." Maiama says, frustrated that her friends don't understand. "He deserves someone who's whole, not someone who is still grieving her long dead fiance. Some one he won't have to worry about, who will be there all the time for him. It'll never be me, my roll in the Inquisition puts me at the most risk. Cullen deserves someone who will be his wife, who will give him a family. Someone to settle down with."

"Why can't that be you?" Solas asks quietly. "This Inquisition won't last forever, there will come a time when it is no longer needed."

"The pain will always be there Mai." Varric adds, as he places his hand on her shoulder. "Trust me on this, it's not worth missing out on something special because of that hurt." 

"No, trust me, we're better off this way in the long run." Maiama says as she stretches. "If you'll excuse me, I'm turning in for the night. We have a quarry to raid in the morning."


	22. Chapter 22

The advisers and Maiama hold their last meeting before the ball at the Winter Palace. Cullen can't help but notice how quiet Maiama seems, more so than usual. How she avoids looking at him longer than necessary. "All of the known rifts are closed in Ferelden, and some of the rifts are closed in Orlais. My plan is to close any rifts I can get to on my way to the Winter Palace and meet you all there the day before the ball. Does that sound okay with the rest of you?"

"Yes, sure." Leliana says, "but don't you want to relax a little before the ball?" 

"Would that I could, but the Inquisitor's work is never done." Maiama smiles sadly at her. "I'll be taking my usual group. Is there anything else that needs attending to?"

"Actually yes, Inquisitor." Cullen says, noticing her flinch a little when he called her by her title. "The notes you recovered in the quarry point to Samson and a tranquil named Maddox, I would like to send some soldiers out to track them down."

"All right." Maiama replies, setting his marker on the board. "If there's nothing else, I would like to bring this meeting to an end. Packing to do." Cullen watches Maiama gather her paperwork and quickly leave the war room. Leliana and Josephine each give him pointed looks as they follow Maiama. Cullen sighs and follows the women out. In the main hall, he is stopped by Solas. He gestures for Cullen to follow him into his office. Solas points to a chair and sits in the one across from it.

"I am concerned about Maiama." Solas says, pressing his fingers together.

"Is she all right? She seemed a little off today." Cullen says, "it's probably the stress of being Inquisitor."

"She does have a lot on her shoulders, but that wasn't what I was wanting to talk to you about." Solas grumbles to himself for a moment before regaining control of his temper. "It has been noticed that you and she have been avoiding one another, and if we have noticed, people outside her inner circle will have as well. It is not good for moral to have two of the Inquisition's leader not on speaking terms."

She's been avoiding me?" Cullen asks, confused.

"Yes she has." Dorian says, standing at the bottom of the stairs, "for pretty much the same reasons you've been avoiding her. She thinks you deserve the same things you think she does. One of you needs to say something to the other."

"No." Cullen says, firmly, "she's better off this way..."

"Bullshit." Dorian says, cutting Cullen off. The anger in Dorian's face turns to sadness. "What if something happens to her before she can find out you care for her? You will have to spend the rest of your life knowing you could have had that happiness in your life and you never took the chance. Can you live with that regret?" Cullen stares at Dorian open mouthed, trying to think of a way to reply to him.

"She cares for you, Cullen." Solas adds, "say something to her, before it's too late."

"I will think on what the two of you said." Cullen says as he stands to leave.


	23. Chapter 23

Faeran watches her sister pack to leave the following day. "Get it out." Maiama says as she packs.

"What do you mean sister?" Faeran asks, trying to keep a neutral expression. Her sister shakes her head and finishes her packing.

"I know you and Dorian are plotting something." Her sister says, annoyed. "And I would demand that you don't. Whatever it is, it's most likely none of your business."

"You're right we are plotting something. But it isn't just us." Faeran says. Maiama frowns at her and sits down on the sofa beside her. "It's also Sera, Josie, Leliana, and Varric. You and Cullen look miserable and you've been avoiding one another. Why torture yourselves, when you can be happy together?" Faeran holds her sister's hands, and frowns at her. "You both deserve to be happy, and you can find that happiness in one another if the two of you would get over yourselves."

"It's not so simple." Maiama says, looking down at their hands.

"Isn't it?" Faeran asks, running her hand through her straight red hair.

"I deserve to be Inquisitor. To protect people and heal the world." Maiama says, pulling away from her sister. "To make up for my failure."

"Failure?" Faeran looks at her sister, perplexed.

"Peter and Father, Haven...." Maiama says, wringing her fingers together. "The future I was sent to with Dorian. My failures." A tear slips down her cheek, and Faeran brushes it away. "I wanted to be a warrior to protect people, and I couldn't even save my family. And all the people that died since I got this mark. How many more will I fail to protect before the end?" Faeran wraps her arms around Maiama, feeling helpless as her sister cries on her shoulder.

"You don't have to carry this burden alone." Faeran says quietly. "You have me, and your friends, and your advisers. We all love you. Maiama, you're not alone."

"But I do." Maiama whispers back. "I'm the only one who can end this."


	24. Chapter 24

Maiama can't wait for the night to be over. She's happy to have saved the day as well as reunite Celene with Briala, but the Orlesian game is beyond tiring. Standing out on the balcony, Maiama is happy to have the rest of the attendees of the ball ignore her. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turns her head to see Dorian standing behind her. "What are you doing out here, my dear?" He says as he approaches the railing by her. 

"I just wanted some air." Maiama replies, staring out into the garden.

"Oh, come now. Surely you've had enough air." Dorian says, grinning at her. "besides, shouldn't you go inside and rescue the handsome Commander from all those Orlesians that have been pestering him all night." Maiama sighs, forcing herself to push down the jealousy she was feeling.

"Perhaps one of them could make him a good wife." she says, trying to be nonchalant about it. 

"None of those people are right for him." Dorian says, slamming the heel of his hand against his forehead. 

"Isn't that for him to decide?" Maiama asks. "Maybe he's taken an interest in one of them."

"One of those shallow, empty headed things in there?" Dorian laughs at the thought. "Hardly. I tried to rescue him earlier. The only company he's enjoying in there is the headache he's developed." The band in the hall starts playing again, and Dorian raises his hand to her. "Well, if you're not going to go back inside, at least have a dance." Maiama smiles at him and places her hand in his. 

"The rumors we're going to start are going to be hilarious." Maiama says, laughing as they spin about the balcony.


	25. Chapter 25

Maiama walks into Cullen's office, with a report. As she enters she sees him slumped over the desk, sliding to the floor. She rushes to his side, to break his fall, and calls for one of the guards by the door. "Go get Solas and Grand Enchanter Fiona! Quickly!" Maiama cradles his torso in her arms while she waits for help. When the mages arrive, they look him over and heal him as best as they can. "His condition is due to the lyrium withdrawal." Solas says, after they manage to get Cullen up to his loft and into his bed. "We've done all we can do." Solas places his hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry Maiama, I don't know if he'll wake or slip into a deeper coma." She sits beside Cullen on his bed and delicately caresses his cheek, before holding his hand.

"Say it." Maiama says, not facing Solas.

"Say what, Maiama?" Salas asks, knowing full well what she expects him to say.

"Say I told you so." Maiama says, her shoulders shaking as she attempts to keep herself from crying. "Tell me you told me I shouldn't have avoided him, but I did and it may be too late now."

"I won't do that." Solas replies, "I would never wish this on you. I will pray that he wakes, so that you can tell him."

"Thank you, Solas." Maiama says, "could you tell the advisers, and Cassandra to come here please? I need to take care of some things." Solas nods at her and works his way down the ladder. Maiama watches Cullen while she waits for the others to arrive. Silent tears roll down her cheeks as she hopes for Cullen to wake up. Hearing the others arrive, she turns to face them as they climb up the ladder. "Cullen collapsed in his office today. Solas and Fiona healed him, but..." Maiama struggles to not lose control of her emotions. "But they are unsure if or when he will wake. Cassandra, I need you to take over Cullen's duties until he is well again." Cassandra nods at her and goes to collect Cullen's paper work. "And I will need some one to bring me my paper work here." 

"Take all the time you need, Inquisitor." Leliana says, "we can take care of your paper work for you."

"Are you sure?" Maiama asks.

"Absolutely." Josephine says. "Stay with him, it may help him. If we need you, we'll let you know. And we will make sure food is sent up to you at meals." 

"Thank you." Maiama says, looking down at Cullen.

"Tell him, when he wakes." Leliana says softly, before she and Josephine leave. Maiama settles herself on the floor by his bed and prepares to sit vigil for as long as it take. At some point she falls asleep, only to awaken to find herself placed on a soft reclined chair with a blanket. A meal was set down for her with a note from her sister. Smiling to herself, she eats her meal, and checks on Cullen. Leaning over him, she gently touches his hair, and places a kiss on his forehead.


	26. Chapter 26

Faeran and Rowanne join Maiama on and off as she keeps vigil over Cullen. They support one another as he lay in bed in a deep sleep. "You will tell him when he awakes, right sister?" Faeran asks Maiama as she sits by Cullen's bed. Maiama nods, and Rowanne puts her hand on Maiama's shoulder.

"We're here for you, for whatever you need." Rowanne says.

"What about you Rowanne?" Maiama asks. "He's your brother. What do you need?"

"I'm fine, really. He's a Rutherford, we're a stubborn bunch. He'll be okay." Rowanne replies, a small smile on her face. "I did write to Mia though, and I'll make sure to keep her up to date." Maiama nods, not taking her eyes off of Cullen.

"Go get some fresh air sister, we'll stay and keep an eye on him." Faeran says, "it'll do him no good if you worry yourself sick. Honestly, if anything changes while you stand out on the battlements for a few minutes we'll shout for you." 

"All right sister, thank you." The three women hug, then Maiama climbs down the ladder. Faeran turns to her friends who she's considered a sister for over a decade. "Are you really okay, Ro?" Rowanne slumps into the abandoned chair and props her head on her hand.

"I don't know." She replies, "I'm almost hoping Mia will come to Skyhold. I feel lost without her visits and advice." Faeran sits on the arm of the chair and wraps her arm around Rowanne's shoulder. She reaches up and squeezes Faeran's hand as they sit in silence, hoping Cullen will wake up.


	27. Chapter 27

Cullen wakes up, and wonders how he got into his bed. The second thing he wonders is when the large chair by his bed got there. As his eyes focus, he sees Maiama sleeping, a blanket covering her lap. Cullen hears his door quietly opening, and he sits up. A few moments later, Solas appears at the top of the ladder. "Oh good, you're awake." Solas says quietly. Without asking Solas summons magic and does a quick exam. "You'll be pleased to know that there is barely any lyrium left in your body. That last attack you had worried us all though. But some more than others." Solas motions to the sleeping Inquisitor. "She's hardly left your side these ten days." Cullen is left speechless, he opens and closes his mouth, unable to find the words to express how he feels. Solas nods in parting, and starts down the ladder. After Solas leaves, Cullen watches Maiama sleep. Hours feel as moments, while Cullen thinks of what he wants to say to her. Before he can get the words right her eyes flutter open.

"You're awake." Maiama whispers, as she moves to sit on his bed. She rests her hand on his cheek, tears filling her eyes. "I was so worried."

"I'm all right, Maiama." Cullen says, as he brushes her tears away. "I promise." Maiama leans into him and kisses his cheeks, then his forehead, his chin, and finally his lips. Cullen moans softly against her lips as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Breaking the kiss, Maiama presses her forehead against his, and cups his cheeks in her hands.

"I was so scared when I found you." Maiama says, looking into his eyes. "I called for a guard to get Solas and Fiona. Solas said they did all they could, but..." Maiama's chin quivers as she tries to reign in her emotions."Solas said you might never wake up." Cullen kisses her tears away as they roll down her cheeks. "I thought I had lost the chance to tell you..."

"Tell me what, Maiama?" Cullen asks as he reaches for her hands. He laces his fingers with hers and looks into her teary eyes.

"That I care for you." Maiama says, "more than I have for anyone in a long time. And I didn't realize it until after you kissed me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cullen pulls one of his hands loose to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Maiama's ear.

"We were avoiding one another. I thought maybe you regretted the kiss, or that you didn't think of me as more." Maiama looks away for a moment before looking into his eyes again. "I made all sorts of excuses for why I couldn't, but when I found you ten days ago..."

"It's not that I regretted kissing you," Cullen says, taking a deep breath, "it's that I think you can do better. I may never be whole again. There might always be the hunger for lyrium, and the nightmares."

"And that's why you were avoiding me." Maiama says, and Cullen nods. "I was avoiding you because I think you could do better, that I will most likely never be whole again. There will always be a part of me that mourns Peter. You deserve someone that you won't constantly have to worry about. Someone who can make you happy." Maiama looks down at her lap, and at their hands, fingers still intertwined, and looks back up at Cullen again. Pulling her hand away, she stands up. "I should go." Maiama says quietly and starts for the ladder.

"Wait!" Cullen exclaims and gets out of bed. Maiama turns around as he stands before her. He cups her cheek with one hand and places his other hand on her lower back. Maiama's breath catches as Cullen pulls her closer to him. "Please, don't go." Cullen tilts his head and kisses her, reveling in the feel of her lips on his, the warmth of her body, the softness of her skin. Cullen reluctantly breaks the kiss, and looks her in the eyes. "I understand that you will always mourn Peter, he was your first love, and I worry because I care for you. I don't need some safe woman to make me happy. You make me happy, and I want to make you happy too. I was foolish to have avoided you. I don't want to do that anymore. I want you in my life, and I want to be in yours. If you will have me." Maiama's face light up with her smile, and Cullen thinks he's never seen anything shine as brightly.

"I will." Maiama says excitedly.

"I can't tell you how happy that makes me." Cullen says. "Stay the night? It's late, and I want to hold you." 

"Okay." Maiama says, as Cullen guides her back to bed. He climbs in and she follows, and he pulls the covers over them both before wrapping his arms around her. "Good night, Maiama." Cullen says, before kissing her.

"Good night, Cullen." Maiama nuzzles into his neck, and soon they're both asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Cullen frantically gropes the bed, feeling for Maiama. Opening his eyes, he sees he's alone. "Brother." Rowanne says, sitting on a chair by his bed.

"Where is Maiama?" Cullen says in a panic looking around his room.

"She had to leave yesterday to close some rifts in The Exalted Plains." Rowanne replies, looking at her brother in worry. Cullen shakes his head. _That can't be,_ he thinks to himself, _she was here with me._

"But, I woke up last night, she was here. We told each other why we've been avoiding one another." Cullen says, a lump forming in his throat. "We kissed, I held her as we slept." His sister shakes her head, an expression of sympathy on her face.

"Fae, Dorian, and I were trying to convince her to stay, that the rifts were remote enough that they could wait until you wake up." Rowanne looks down at her hands, hesitating to continue. Sighing, she looks up at him, and continues. "You need to tell her how you feel, before you don't have the chance to anymore. Convince her that she's wrong. She told us why she had been avoiding you, and I think you were conscious enough to hear her. Brother, she thinks she deserves to be alone, that it's for what she considers her failures. Tell her you love her."

"How long will she be gone?" Cullen asks quietly, mentally kicking himself for having avoided Maiama for so long.

"I don't know." His sister replies. "May I check you?" Rowanne asks, summoning spirit energy. Cullen nods, as regret expands from his chest outward like a cold blanket. His sister starts from his head and works her way down to his feet. "The lyrium is gone. The attack you had, and the two weeks of sleep after was what your body needed to purge what remained."

"I'm whole again?" Cullen asks, gripping his blanket. Rowanne nods and smiles. "Did... Did Maiama stay with me when I was sleeping?"

"She hardly left your side, though she had asked me not to tell you that." Cullen gives her a questioning look as his heart sinks into his stomach. "Because of the reasons you heard and what I said before. We had to convince her to not push women she thought you would like at you. That almost devolved into a shouting match, but Leliana came to get Maiama before that happened."

"But I don't want another woman, I want her." Cullen says.

"Then tell her already, damn it." Dorian says, exasperated as he finishes climbing the ladder. "We've all had enough of the two of you avoiding one another."

"All right, how should I tell her?" Cullen asks.

"We'll set something romantic up for the two of you when she gets back." Dorian says, grinning at Cullen. "How about a nice dinner in the garden? Mage lights, and little candles. Maybe you could take the armor off one night?"

"That sounds perfect Dorian, thank you." Cullen says, smiling at his friend.


	29. Chapter 29

As Maiama enters Skyhold, she decides to set her plan into motion, regardless of what her sister or friends think. She knows Cullen will thank her for it, in the long run. Now, to find the right one, she thinks to herself."Don't you dare." Dorian says, in a commanding voice behind her. Maiama gives him an innocent look as she continues to brush her horse. "I don't buy that look for one second. I know what you were doing. You were looking at each woman that passed you like you were shopping for a new set of armor." Maiama scoffs at him as she finishes with her horse. "He cares for you. Don't push him away."

"I. Don't. Deserve. Him." Maiama says, through clenched teeth, "Just let it go." Dorian grabs her arms and shakes her so hard she thinks her teeth are rattling.

"I care for you dearly woman, and for him." Dorian says, as he regains control of his temper. "Don't break his heart. He wants to make an attempt to, to tell you how he feels."

"I will only hurt him, in the end." Maiama says, trying to not cry as she clenches her fists at her side. "I most likely don't make it past the fight with Coryfeus, no one knows what this anchor will do. How can I do that to him? He deserves someone who won't break his heart. Don't I have enough failure on my shoulders already, without adding Cullen's heart to it?" Tears roll down her cheeks, ignored as she stares down at her feet.

"Don't I get a say in the matter?" Cullen says, standing beside Dorian. Maiama looks up, her breath catching in her throat. As Cullen takes the few steps to be closer to her, Maiama clings to her horse, burying her face in his mane, as though her horse were a raft and she adrift on the sea of her emotions. "Maiama, please." Cullen says softly, "look at me. Talk to me." Maiama shakes her head, still clinging to her horse. Cullen sighs, and glances over at Dorian before continuing. "I had a dream last night, that I woke up and you were in the chair by my bed sleeping, and I watched you sleep until you woke up. It felt like minutes, but it was most likely hours." Maiama glances up at him, and feels her heart stop. The worry and pain in his eyes is too much, but before she can bury her face back into the horse's mane Cullen gently takes her hands, and leads her away, up to the loft. She looks down at her feet or to the side, any where but those pain filled honey brown eyes. "You kissed me, you were scared that I was never going to wake up." Maiama's chin quivers as she wipes tears from her cheeks. "We talked, told one another why we were avoiding each other. You wanted to leave, but I stopped you. I asked you to stay, and I kissed you. I told you that I want you in my life. Not some woman you think might be worthy. And you stayed with me. We fell asleep in each others arms." Maiama looks up when he stops talking and sees tears gliding down his cheeks.

"Cullen..." Maiama says, reaching for his shaking hands. Holding his hands in hers, she looks into his eyes, and waits for him to finish.

"And... when I woke up, you weren't there." Cullen whispers, trying not to lose complete control of his emotions, his entire body shaking at the effort. "I thought it was real." Maiama lets go of his hands and wraps her arms around him. Cullen nuzzles his face into her neck, and sobs. Maiama rubs his back, and hums a soothing song. 

"I'm sorry you're hurting..." Maiama says, handing him a cloth for his nose. 

"I love you, Maiama." Cullen says quickly, before she can finish her thought. Maiama feels her heart stop then speed up, as she tries to breath. "You are the one I want in my life. You. Not whatever woman you think is more worthy, because there is no one more worthy than you."

"And if I die?" Maiama asks quietly.

"It would be worse to continue the way we were before my attack if you die. To be with you, even if it is just for a little while is worth it." Cullen says, as he caresses her cheek. "Please, give us a chance." Silence surrounds them as Maiama struggles with her emotions. 

"I..." Maiama says, not sure how to proceed.

"How long have you been telling yourself that you deserve to be alone?" Cullen asks quietly.

"Since Peter died." Maiama says quietly, "but everything that's happened since the anchor confirms it."

"How?" Cullen asks, placing his hand under her chin, tilting it up, so he can look into her eyes.

"All the people I failed to protect, the families who are missing loved ones." Maiama explains. "How can I have someone in my life after I've failed so many people?"

"You can't protect everyone, Maiama." Cullen says softly. "And you shouldn't punish yourself because of it. And if it takes me the rest of my life, I will prove it to you." Cullen leans in, and kisses her deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist. Maiama feels as though she is melting into him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Everything around them seems to slip away and all that's left is the two of them. His arms around her, his body close to hers. The softness of his lips, contrasting with the rough stubble on his face. "I love you, Maiama."

"I love you too, Cullen." Maiama whispers, wide eyed. Cullen smiles at her, and she feels herself blush as he leans in and kisses her again.


	30. Chapter 30

Maiama sat in her desk chair as Faeran did her hair and Leliana did her make-up. "I'm really not used to this." She says, laughing. "I would have just gone in my every day clothes."

"Which is why you're lucky to have us, sister." Faeran says, braiding the front of Maiama's hair back and securing it with flower clips. 

"This is your first date with the Commander, and we want to help make sure that you're dressed perfectly." Leliana adds, as she finishes Maiama's make-up. "Now, go look in the mirror." Maiama walks over to her full length mirror, and her mouth drops. The pale yellow dress they picked out for her is perfect. It's just of the shoulder, with lace along the collar, and fits her curves exactly until it reaches her hips, and flairs out to her ankles. Her make-up matches and compliments the color of the dress, with yellow eye shadow, and lilac colored lipstick.

"Thank you both." Maiama says as she spins in front of the mirror. "This is perfect."

"You're welcome, now go have fun." Leliana says as Maiama heads toward the garden.

 

Cullen resists the urge to pace in the garden, while he waits for Maiama to arrive. He starts to wonder if perhaps she had changed her mind, when the door to the main hall opens and she steps out. He gasps as when he sees her, and his mouth drops. "If you keep your mouth open like that, you'll attract flies." She says, as she giggles. Cullen blushes and closes his mouth.

"You look beautiful this evening... Not that you don't all the time, it's just..." Cullen turns bright red as Maiama smirks at him. She leans in and kisses him on the cheek, then intertwines her her fingers with his, and they walk to the table set up for them. Out of no where, mage lights dance around them. "This is... How I had wanted to tell you my feelings for you. Dorian had given me the idea." Cullen admits, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's perfect." Maiama says, smiling at him, "though you do know that one to three mages are probably using these little lights to spy on us, right? 

"Yeah, I figured as much." Cullen says, shrugging. "It's okay though, because it's perfect." Their dinner arrives and the eat in relative silence, breaking it to ask each other questions about themselves. After they finish their dinner, Cullen reaches his hand out to Maiama. "Would you care for a walk around the garden?" He asks, and Maiama places her hand in his. Walking around the garden, Maiama points out plants she had found while out in the field, and some of their uses. Time flies and before they know it, they're both trying not to yawn. "It seems to be getting late, we should probably call it an evening. Would you like me to walk you to your door?" Cullen asks, offering his arm to Maiama.

"I would love that, Cullen." She replies, slipping her arm through the space between his arm and his body. When they arrive at her door, Maiama tips her head up slightly, and Cullen leans in and kisses her. They wrap their arms around one another and Cullen gently pushes her against her door. Breaking the kiss, they stare at one another affectionately. "We should do this again." Maiama says, smiling at Cullen.

"I would like that." He replies softly

"So would I." Maiama says, blushing.

"You said that." Cullen mumbles, before leaning in and kissing Maiama quickly one last time. "Sweet dreams, Maiama."

"Sweet dreams, Cullen." Maiama watches Cullen head back to his tower, and smiles as he glances back to see if she watching.


	31. Chapter 31

Cullen is in the thick of things in the Arbor Wilds, by the Temple of Mythal. Fighting a red Templar in front of him, he fails to notice the one sneaking up behind him until Maiama slams into it with her shield, as the rest of her group joins the fight. "I'm all right." Cullen says, "Go on ahead." Maiama seems to ignore his words as she helps him clean up the Templars and Wardens around them. When the fighting is finished, they make eyes contact, and she flashes a smile at him before she and her group head into the temple. Cullen is annoyed that Maiama didn't listen, but let it go, for now. More of the enemy were approaching, and he had to be ready to take them.

 

Toward the end of the battle, Cullen sees Coryfeus flee on his dragon, leaving the rest of what remained of his army. Some surrender, and other still fight. Cullen takes a small group of soldiers into the temple to join up with Maiama and her group. The searched every inch of the temple and found no trace of any of them. In the last room of the temple they found Samson, unconscious by a set of stone steps. At the top of the steps was an empty pool and a broken mirror. One of the soldiers remembered that Lady Morrigan had a mirror like that, and perhaps she knows how to use this one too. Cullen nodded at the soldier and ordered them to take Samson back to Skyhold for judgement. He gathered with Leliana and Josephine, and the three rode back to Skyhold ahead of the soldiers.

 

Maiama, Solas, Dorian, Bull, and Morrigan ran out of the eluvian into the storage room in Skyhold. Dorian and Bull wander off together as soon as they orientate themselves to where they are. Solas stops Maiama, and heals her wound. "Thank you, Solas." She says, smiling at her friend. "I hadn't realized I was injured." Solas nods solemnly, and walks off. Maiama and Morrigan nod to one another before Maiama follows Solas out, and heads up to the rookery to send a note off to Cullen.

 

A couple of days later, Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine arrive back at Skyhold. Cullen goes looking for Maiama, to have a long over due talk with her, and finds her in the war room. "Oh good, you're back." Maiama says, smiling at him. "I hope you got my note. I sent it out as soon as I could." Before he can respond to her, the other advisers join them. Maiama gives them a full report on what happened at the temple, with aid from Morrigan. 

"So, you're telling me that Coryfeus can take over anyone with the taint?" Cullen asks, deeply disturbed.

"Yes, and it doesn't matter if the body is alive or dead it seems." Maiama says frowning. "Maybe it turned out to be a good things that Blackwall isn't really a Warden, and that the rest of the Wardens are in Orlais." Maiama looks down at the map before looking up at Cullen and the other advisers. Cullen's gut twists in worry, temporarily forgetting the talk he wanted to have with her. "While we wait for Coryfeus to make his next move, I want to go around Orlais and make sure that all know rifts are closed."

"Do you think Coryfeus will wait that long?" Leliana asks, sounding skeptical.

"I don't know, but I must try to close those last few rifts." Maiama replies, staring down at the map. "We... We don't know what will happen before the end. I would feel better going into the fight knowing that if I should fall..." Cullen feels a lump form in his throat and his stomach churn with worry. He feels his breath catch as Maiama glances up at him. "That the rifts won't hurt anyone else." 

"I think that's probably all for the meeting." Josephine says, glancing at Maiama and Cullen. 

"I think so." Maiama agreed, "I'll take my usual group and head out at first light tomorrow. It should take no longer than a week or two to get to the rifts and back."


	32. Chapter 32

Maiama just finishes packing when she hears a knock on her door. "Come in." She calls as she walks over to her desk. Heavy footsteps tell her it's Cullen climbing the stairs. "Oh, good. I had hoped I would see you before I turned in for the night." She says, walking over to him.

"I wanted to ask you something." Cullen says, frowning. Maiama stops and waits for him to continue. "Why didn't you go on when I told you to by the temple?"

"Because I wanted to fight at your side, for a little while." Maiama replies, biting her lower lip. "I'm sorry if it upset you." 

"I could have handled the fight on my own." Cullen tells her. "You should have just focused on your mission." Maiama frowns at him, confused.

"I know, but I stepped in and helped multiple times as I worked my way to the temple. Even if you weren't there, I would have stopped to help." Maiama says, reaching for his hand. Cullen pulls away, and Maiama turns from him, trying to not overreact to his avoiding her touch. Taking a few deep breaths, she turns to face him again. "Is that the only reason you came to see me?" Maiama asks quietly.

"No." He replies, closing the distance between them. Cullen wraps his arms around her briefly, and kisses her on the top of her head. "You should get some rest, Maiama. You have a long trip ahead of you."

"Stay the night." Maiama says, reaching for his hand again. Taking his hand between the two of hers, she looks into his eyes. "Please."

"I have to go back to my office to get some paper work done, but I will be back after that." Cullen says, and kisses her before slipping his hand out from between hers. 

"I love you." Maiama says, smiling at him.

"And I love you." He replies before heading back to his office.

 

Maiama wakes up the next morning to find that Cullen had never come back the night before. Sighing she, gets out of bed, and gets ready to head out on her mission. Maiama takes a detour on her way to the stables and finds Cullen, asleep at his desk. Smiling fondly at him, she pens Cullen a note, not wishing to disturb his sleep. She places the note by his head, and continues on to meet her group.


	33. Chapter 33

The trip had taken about two weeks, as Maiama had thought it would. As she enters the main hall of Skyhold, she makes her way to the war room. As she enters, she sees Cullen staring down at the map. "I got your note." Cullen says, looking up at her. "You should have woke me up. I wouldn't have minded."

"You were so peaceful sleeping." Maiama says, walking around the table to him. "I didn't want to disturb that." She wraps her arms around his waist, and rests her head on his shoulder. "I've missed you, love." She says, breathing his scent in.

"I missed you too." Cullen replies, gently squeezing Maiama as he held her. "The soldiers that were left with Samson just arrived this morning. When do you want to sit in judgement of him?"

"Right after I'm finished cleaning the road off of me." Maiama says, looking down at herself.

"I will be taking Josephine's place, if that's all right with you." Maiama nods, and kisses his cheek before going to bathe.

 

She sees Samson stand before her, a broken man. She doesn't want to kill the man, because the red lyrium will eventually. He would be useful for information, but she doesn't want to hand him over to Cullen. Samson was apart of a dark chapter in his life, and she doesn't want him to have a daily reminder of it. So, in the end, she hands Samson over to Dagna for study. Maiama can tell Cullen is angry about her decision but knows he'll hold his tongue while in public. She braces herself for a fight as the walk toward the war room.

"Why didn't you hand Samson over to me?" Cullen asks aggressively. "He should have been mine to deal with, not Dagna." 

"If that was what you wanted, I would have done it, but you need to tell me these things before I sit judgement." Maiama replies calmly.

"Was it not enough that I had taken Josephine's place for it. You should have known it was what I wanted."

"I'm sorry I'm not a mind reader, Cullen." Maiama says, sighing. "I didn't think you would want a daily reminder of Kirkwall. If I had known, I would have ruled differently. You can still get information out of him, regardless of who his handler is."

"I don't need your damned protection." Cullen hisses at her, before the other advisers file into the room. They look between Cullen and Maiama and sense the tension in the room. The meeting begins, and they discuss possibilities of where Coryfeus might be hiding. Until Maiama's anchor starts to flare, and the breach is opened once more. Maiama stares at her hand, and tries to calm her heart.

"I need to go end this now." Maiama says. "I'll round up my inner circle. Cullen and Leliana, could you please get together any soldiers and scouts that can be spared? I know most of our soldiers are still in transit, but this can not wait." Maiama walks out of the room before anyone can say anything. She passes her sister, and doesn't notice her as she passes.


	34. Chapter 34

Cullen replays their fight in his mind over and over again, as Josephine stares at him. Faeran opens the door and walks in and up to Cullen. Before he can say anything, she slaps him, hard. "You better go apologize, right now." She says, before spinning on her heels and walking out again. Cullen follows her out, and hurries to catch up with Maiama, to find that she's already left. "Pray that she returns safely." Faeran says, her voice dripping with acid. Cullen doesn't reply, but instead heads to the makeshift Chantry room set just off the garden. He kneels before the statue of Andraste, and prays.

"Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide. I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the beyond. For there is no darkness in the Maker's light, and nothing that He has wrought shall be lost." Cullen chants, hoping his last words to her won't be in anger. He doesn't know how much time has passed, but he begins to here shouts of happiness, and he walks into the garden to investigate. Cullen looks up, and sees the sky was once again healed. She did it, he thinks to himself, and hopes that Maiama made it through unhurt.

 

Maiama stares at her hand numbly. The fight is over, and the orb was destroyed. She knows that something isn't right. She looks up and sees Bull walking toward her, he's saying something, but she can't hear him. Maiama suddenly feels light headed, and the world around her spins, faster and faster until it goes dark.

 

Cullen waits on the steps to the main hall when a runner comes up to him, and the other advisers, frantic. "The Inquisitor has been injured!" The man exclaims. Cullen's breath catches as his heart jumps into his throat."I've been sent to bring back healers." Faeran and Rowanne look at one another and nod, stepping up. "We're both healers, " Faeran says, "show us where she is." 

"I'm coming too." Cullen says, managing to find his voice. He and the two women follow the runner on horse back, rushing toward the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. There is a tent set up at the edge of the ruin, and the women quickly dismount and run toward it. Before he can follow, Faeran turns around and glares at him. 

"We'll let you know if and when you may enter." She says icily before she enters the tent. Cullen paces what feels like an eternity, before Rowanne steps out of the tent. He rushes over to her, praying that Maiama will be all right. 

"She over extended herself, and she had some very serious injuries." Rowanne says, and Cullen's heart sinks into the guilt and shame in his stomach. "We've healed or stabilized most of the injuries, though some of them will take time to fully heal. She is still asleep..." Cullen's sister places her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry brother, I'm not sure if she'll pull through. Go be with her." Cullen nods and walks into the tent. He sees her laying on a cot, her skin unnaturally pale,with bruises and cuts peppering her arms and what he could see of her torso. He kneels beside her, and gingerly holds her hand. Tears roll down his cheeks as he watches her struggle to breath. 

"I'm sorry," he sobs, holding her hand to his face. "I'm so sorry. I should have thought before I spoke. I shouldn't have been so stupid."

"Mother..." Maiama breathes, and Cullen looks up at her, fear in his heart. "Father... Peter..."


	35. Chapter 35

Maiama stands in a field of yellow Helianthus, looking around, wondering how she got there. A woman appears before her, and she looks just like Maiama. "Mother..." She says softly and the woman nods. To one side of her mother, her father appears, and to the other, Peter. "Father... Peter..." She looks down at herself to find that her armor is gone, and she's wearing a pure white dress. "Am I dead?" Maiama asks, looking up at her long lost family members. 

"No, not yet, my love." Peter says, walking toward her. "This is the realm before the beyond. It is here that you will decide if it is time for you to move on, or if you want to live." He reaches out and caresses her face. Maiama looks in his eyes, and feels torn. She could stay with them, let her life come to an end... But... Faeran, Cullen, all her friends. Tears roll down her cheeks, and her mother gently wipes them away.

"We love you, my girl." Moira says, embracing her daughter. "I am so proud of you." Her father and Peter wrap their arms around both women, and they hold each other as a gentle breeze sends flower petals dancing in the air. 

"You need to live." Her father says.

"Live for us," Peter adds, "go back to the man you fell in love with." Maiama gasps at him, and feels shame that she moved on. "It's all right that you moved on. I want you to. This man, Cullen, he loves you." Maiama nods at Peter, and kisses his cheek before looking at her parents again.

"Send your sister our love." Her mother says as a shadow passes over them all and the world blurs into darkness.

 

Maiama slowly returns to the waking world, as though she just had a very long nap. "Cullen," she whispers hoarsely. Cullen squeezes her hand, and cries.

"I'm so sorry." Cullen says, holding her hand against his face. "You were in a deep sleep for almost a month, there were no signs of you getting any better. When you took a turn for the worse... I thought...I thought." Sobs wrack his body, and his shoulders shake as he buries his face into her blanket and cries. Maiama gently runs her fingers through his hair as he cries. Cullen looks up at her, tears still freely flowing down his cheeks. "I could have lost you, and the last thing I would have done with you is to yell at you. I should have known better, that Coryfeus could have attacked at any moment. I should have been telling you how much I love you as much as I could." Maiama shifts to the side and tries to pull Cullen on to the bed. He slides under the covers and they hold one another, until Cullen falls asleep.

"You're awake, sister." Faeran says happily, approaching Maiama's bedside. "Cullen rarely left your side while you were asleep." Faeran hands Maiama a cup of water, and Maiama nods at her thankfully, and drinks.

"Sister, I have something to tell you." Maiama says, and Faeran gives her a worried look. "I saw our parents and Peter. Mother told me to send you their love. I, um, I almost died." Her sister falls back into the chair behind her, wide eyed and speechless. "I was in a field of yellow flowers, and they appeared before me. I had the choice to... To move on, or to come back."

"And you came back to us." Faeran says, tears streaking down her cheeks. Maiama nods, and softly runs her fingers through Cullen's hair as he sleeps. "What did Peter say?" Faeran asks, gesturing at Cullen.

"He said he wanted me to move on, to go back to Cullen." Maiama says, looking at her sister, her eyes full of unshed tears. "To live for them."


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated: M (sexual content)

Faeran quietly watches as her sister and Cullen sleep, before heading back to the main hall, and to Josephine. "They're sound asleep, my love." She says as she pulls Josephine into an embrace, and kisses her deeply. "We'll have to tell them later, but I want to tell them first."

"All right, my beloved,"Josephine replies, "I'm sure they'll be up soon. Maybe we can tell them over breakfast.

 

Cullen wakes up, to find Maiama awake and smiling at him. He brushes her hair off of her face and kisses her. "How long have you been awake, my love?" He asks, smiling at her.

"Not long, I think." Maiama replies, "You're so peaceful when you sleep." Cullen runs his fingers through her hair, and kisses her deeply. They explore each others' bodies with their hands as they kiss. Breaking the kiss, Cullen, kisses down her neck, and her shoulders, eliciting moans from Maiama. He looks into her eyes, and sees them filled with lust. Laying her down on her back, Cullen massages her breasts through her breast band, while gyrating his pelvis into her damp smalls. "Please." She moans, "I want you." Cullen removes her smalls and his, and takes her hand, wrapping it around his member, as he rubs his thumb against her clit. Becoming fully aroused, he pulls her hand away, and pushes himself into her. Maiama's breath catches as he enters her. Cullen moans as he feels her warm wetness wrap around him, perfectly fitting, like two puzzle pieces. She wraps her legs around his waist and he slowly thrusts in deeper, as he lowers his face to hers and kisses her passionately. Cullen feels her fingers as she softly touches his body. The pace of their thrusts increases as they get ever closer to the edge of orgasm, and Maiama goes over first, screaming his name in ecstasy. Cullen follows soon after, as he buries his face into Maiama's neck, to muffle his own ecstatic cries. "I love you." Maiama says, smiling as she glows from their love making.

"I love you too," Cullen replies and kisses her. He lays down beside her, and they cuddle, holding each other close. Then they hear the door open and close, blushing at one another, they pull the blanket over themselves before whoever it is reaches the top of the stairs.

"Ah, good, you're both awake." Faeran says, ignoring their blushing. "Josephine and I would like to have breakfast with you two. So we'll see you in her office in ten?" Maiama and Cullen nod, and wait for her to leave before they get up and get dressed.

 

As Maiama and Cullen enter Josephine's office, they see the two women excitedly pour over a tome pointing at something. Faeran looks up and beams at them. "We wanted you two to be the first to know." She says happily. Cullen and Maiama look at her confused. "We're getting married!" Faeran exclaims, and Maiama closes the distance between her and her sister and pulls Faeran into a bear hug.

"I'm so excited for the two of you!" Maiama says, beaming. "When will it be and how can I help?" Maiama helps her sister and Josephine plan, glancing at Cullen from the corner of her eye and smiles at the far away look in his eyes. _Someday_ , she thinks to herself as she turns back to help plan her sister's wedding.


End file.
